November Rain
by samanddianefan10
Summary: future fic. Diane must face her feelings when she got the call that she never thought she would. Sam needs her more than ever, but will their stubborn pride allow each other to make peace before its too late? chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold November morning, cold as L.A. could be, when Diane got the call that would change her life.

"Stick, is that you?"

Diane would know that voice anywhere. "Carla? How did you get my number? This is a private listing and I don't know how you would get it."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you get to Boston, pronto."

Diane grew concerned. At age sixty, she wasn't exactly in the best state to travel, but something in her nemesis' voice told her that she should be there. There was only one reason for Carla to call her.

"Sam? How is he? Is everything okay?"

"No, as a matter of fact everything is not okay. It's Sam. He's in the hospital…"

"What, did he get himself another hernia?" Diane laughed.

"No, Stick, the only thing that keeps me from reaching your scrawny neck through the phone is the thought that you will be kicking yourself when I tell you what I have to tell you."

"What is it, Carla? Is Sam okay? He's not dying or anything is he?"

The silence on the other end of the phone spoke volumes. Carla told her everything she needed to know, and then Diane raced to start packing.

Sam, dying? It couldn't be. He was older than she was, but not by much, and the last time she had spoken to him everything was fine. Sam was enjoying playing baseball with his granddaughter Samantha, and had developed a close relationship with his son, Ernie. Sam's wife had died suddenly in a car accident a few years ago, and that was the last she had heard from Sam. But he didn't tell her anything was wrong; in her heart she prayed that he was not suffering. And, for good measure, she prayed that she would get there in time.

In time. In time for what? Time to see Sam one last time? Time to make their peace finally after all these years? Time to say what she hadn't said all those years ago in Boston, the last time she saw him (on their wedding day)? Diane quickly looked at her watch, and realized that time was running short. It didn't matter anymore, all of the fighting and arguing and bickering. All that mattered was that she got to tell Sam what was on her mind.

What was on her mind? Those three little words had not come easily to either Sam or herself, but they always knew it was there. At least, Diane hoped that Sam knew how much she cared about him. After all these years, though many miles apart, there was a space in her heart reserved for one man- and now it just may be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It took Diane nearly eight hours, but finally, she arrived in Boston, the one place she'd sworn she would never visit again. It was too painful, even now. It was amazing how almost forty years had passed since she'd been to this city and yet she associated only one person with this town- Sam. Oh, how she wished she could undo all of the damage of their past, all the hurt and pain they'd inflicted upon each other. Maybe it wasn't too late. What if it was? Then all she would have left was her memories of Sam, and that worn out baseball card she carried around in her wallet of him. No, she couldn't think like that. Sam had to be okay. He was practically immortal, or at least he had once lived like he was. It was too much thinking of Sam in anything less than perfect health. But Carla had done the right thing and called her. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Sam now, even if it meant selling her house and moving across the country to be there for him. What she wouldn't give to prove her love to him!

Boston General… a very good place. Stepping inside the building, Diane was taken back to a very different place in time- when Sam had developed a hernia. Even in that condition, he'd had one thing on his mind. Diane stifled a laugh- Sam was probably still hitting on every one of the nurses. Some things even time couldn't replace.

"May I help you?" A nurse approached Diane. "Are you new here? You look lost."

"Me, lost? No," Diane smiled. "I'm actually coming home. I've been gone a long time but I'm back in town, here to see an old friend actually. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Sam Malone, would you?"

"Of course. If you follow me I'll show you to his room."

Right outside his door, the nurse gently grabbed her by the arm. "You say you're back in town. I take it you haven't seen Mr. Malone in some time?"

"I think that's fair to say."

"Please don't be discouraged at what you see. He is making progress every day. He seems to be in good spirits, especially with his friends around. But I'm afraid the stroke has left some…"

"Stroke?" Diane nearly choked on her own words. "Did you say that Sam has had a stroke?" Her eyes filled with tears at the very thought of her own, beloved Sam, lying helplessly in the hospital bed, with only a few visits from his friends to cheer him up. What kind of life might that be? Her heart broke at the very thought.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is accurate. It's too soon to assess the damage, but I should warn you, his memory and speech seem to be affected. I'm afraid he's not the same Sam Malone you remember him to be."

"I have to go. I have to see him. And thank you…I think." With that, Diane knocked twice on Sam's door, then entered without waiting for a response.

Sam- there he was, lying in bed with his back turned towards the door.

"At least his pitching side is still good," Diane thought to herself.

After staring at him for what seemed like an eternity, Diane finally announced herself. "Sam…Sam. It's me. Do you remember me?"

He lifted his head, but didn't turn around.

"That's okay. You stay there. I wonder if you even do remember me. I know that I could never forget you. But sometimes when I look back I wonder if I was nothing more than just another pretty face in your stable of girls. I would hope that you remember what we had…I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't say that. But no, Sam Malone. I refuse to treat you like an invalid. You are strong and healthy and I don't care what the doctors say; I'm not leaving your side, I want you to know that. My God, Sam, look at you? Time has been your friend. Look at your snow white head of hair- you'd always said you'd rather die than lose your hair, so what's the matter? Did you lose a few strands then decide to pull this over us?" She laughed out loud, probably doing so in order to avoid crying, before composing herself.

Bracing herself, she walked across the room to finally face the man who'd driven her away from the state all those years ago. There, on his side, was Mayday Malone, the man who'd always had her heart. It was a good thing he still had it, because she didn't know if she could handle it breaking anymore than what it was at that moment. How could this have happened? She couldn't believe this was really Sam-her Sam- who was now facing her.

Without a moment's hesitation, she bent down and gently touched his face. "Sam, it's me. Do you remember me?"

He looked her in the eyes, and in her heart she could see that that look spoke volumes, even if he couldn't express himself as well as he'd liked to have. He remembered her- how could he possibly forget her?

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, to which she received no response. It was going to be a long ride, but she knew that she was in it for the long run. They may not have actually promised each other in sickness and in health, or more accurately they never kept that promise that had once been started all those years ago, but she knew now that Sam needed her. Little did she know that she needed him too, probably more so than he did her.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her but said nothing, not alleviating Diane's fears about what she would find when she did see him. The way he looked at her, with those haunting eyes, was the same, but other than that Sam Malone was virtually unrecognizable. His soft white hair was in bad need of a haircut, something that the old Sam would never allow. Oh well, Diane smiled to herself, at least he's kept it. But there was something different about him, and she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Sam…it's me. It's Diane. Do you remember me?"

She waited for a nod, a yes, or anything, but nothing came forward.

"I know it's been a long time but I just couldn't stay away. I want you to know I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave you. I've booked a hotel room a few blocks away, which I haven't even checked in yet. They will probably charge me some ungodly fee for missing check-in, but I suppose that's the price one pays sometimes. Let me make one thing clear- there is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you. Oh, Sam, won't you say something?"

Tears flooded her face as she had forgotten-almost- how much she missed the witty repertoire the two of them had once shared. Sam had driven her crazy-literally- but now she would give anything to hear him yell at her, insult her, demean her-anything to show her that there is still life in him.

"Oh, Sam, I know I said I'd come back, and I always meant to. What went wrong between us? I've spent years wracking my brain searching for the answer. I know I once told you that I was married, but you know something? That was a lie. That was just an excuse so I didn't have to face you. What was so scary about visiting the man who'd I nearly promised to love for the rest of my life? I don't know. I don't know why I lied and I don't know why I didn't come to you sooner. I suppose I will have to live with that knowledge that I have let you down for the rest of my life. I will, but it will be hard for me to forgive myself for not being there for you when you needed me the most."

"I know about your wife, and I always wanted to call and tell you how sorry I am. You didn't deserve that. I'm sure your wife was a lovely woman. I know that she was a lucky one. Anyone that has gotten the privilege of having you in their life can consider themselves blessed. Oh, Sam, " Diane sniffed. "Here I am rambling- but I suppose you're used to it. Just tell me something, anything, say you hate me, say you love me, say whatever you want, but just say something dammit!"

"I'm afraid he hasn't said much since this has happened," spoke a voice coming from a young man entering the room.

"Oh, I didn't realize that anyone was listening. Are you one of his doctors?"

"Actually, I'm his son, Ernie. You must be Diane." He shook out his hand, only to be surprised at the vigorous embrace he received instead.

"Ernie? As in…"

"Yes, as in Coach. My father told me all about him when I was growing up, and I feel honored to carry his name. I only wish I could have met him."

"Oh, the Coach was a dear, dear, wonderful man. He had the most contagious laugh I've ever heard, and he loved a good joke, even if I'm not sure that he understood the punchline. I miss him to this day."

Ernie smiled. "You must be Diane Chambers."

"Oh," she brushed herself off. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I suppose you would know that it was me. I hate to think of what he's had to say about me over the years."

"Actually, he didn't say a word about you."

"Then, how did you know about me?"

"One time, when I was about twelve, I was looking through my dad's old stuff, when I came across a stack of letters, tied neatly with a bow, that he'd kept. They were your letters, Diane. They told me more about my father than what I had learned in all of my previous years."

Diane looked at Sam, and without a second thought she kissed him on the cheek. How sweet, how meaningful was it that he had kept her letters all those years?

"I'm sorry, did I hurt him?"

"No. The doctors say he's aware of what's going on around him, well, most of the time. I'm sure he would be thrilled to know that you are here."

"You are so sweet. I don't know if your father would agree. He and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"What happened?"

"Oh, that's a tale best told on another occasion. What I am here for is to do anything I can to help your father. Whether he knows it or not, he was-is- the love of my life, and I would do anything for him. I'm sure that doesn't make you comfortable, considering he had remarried, but it is true. I'm here for him and will do anything I can to help him get better. Anything you need, you just let me know." Diane shook Ernie's hand once again.

"Thank you, Diane. This means a lot. The rest of the gang from Cheers has already stopped by. Woody, he's a character isn't he?" Ernie smiled. "He's taking this the hardest. His wife had to take him out of the room once he saw him like this. I guess he's been hanging out at the bar when he's not working there."

"Poor Woody. He always looked up to Sam, like a younger brother would."

"My father seems to mean a lot to so many people. Do you remember a Dr. Crane, from Chicago?"

"Really? Frasier's moved to Chicago? I hadn't heard that."

"Yes, well he is flying in tomorrow. You're welcome to come back here to visit with him as well if you'd like."

"Oh Ernie, you're so polite and well mannered, so unlike your father!" Diane laughed. "Would it be all right if I stayed for a little longer tonight? It's important to me that your father knows I'm here and that….well, that I care. I do care about your father, you know."

"I can see that. Anyone who can write the kinds of letters you write I trust cares about my father. Of course you may stay. If you'll excuse me, I need to go and call and check on my daughter."

Diane nodded, then turned her attention back to Sam. She would never give up on him, no matter what anyone said. If it meant staying in Boston for the rest of her life, she would. Nothing else mattered, only Sam, and she would right those wrongs she'd made all those years ago, even if it killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

And so Diane stood vigil by Sam's side throughout the night. Sometimes she would doze off, sometimes he would, but there was still something in the air that Diane couldn't deny even if she wanted to. She still loved him. After all of their fights, arguments, bickering, moments of hatred, there was something about her love for Sam that just wouldn't die, no matter how many times she prayed that it would. And for Diane, the most important thing was that she realized it finally, after decades apart. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him, nothing she wouldn't sacrifice- she loved Sam, and nothing would ever keep them apart again.

"MMM…"

Diane woke, startled at the sound before realizing it was Sam. "Sam! Wake up. You're here with me. I should say, I'm here with you. Do you know who I am?"

A single tear fell filled the corner of his eye, as he turned around to make eye contact with her.

"Oh, Sam. You do know me. Of course you would. I'm so glad that you're awake. There are so many things that I've been wanting to say to you, but I just never found the time. Oh well, there's no time like the present, as they say, right?"

He just stared at her, and she scooted her chair by his side and took his hand. "How are you? Can you answer me that?"

"C..cold," he managed to spit out.

"You're cold? Well here, let me grab another blanket for you. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!"

A few minutes later she carefully and lovingly placed the blanket over him, and then she once again took his hand.

"You don't have to say much, do you feel like talking?"

He shook his head no.

"All the better for me to speak my mind. You always said I was never at a loss for words, so why should today be any different?" Diane smiled. "Look at me, Sam. Can you do that?"

Slowly but surely he turned to face her, and there was a look of recognition, a flow of emotions that washed over his face. What must he be thinking, she wondered.

"Anyways, Sam, I wanted to let you know that I met your boy Ernie. What a fine young man he is. Polite and well-mannered, he's everything you weren't." She laughed nervously. "What I mean to say is that you had your charms, but you just never knew how to apply them. I guess that's one reason I…"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know that I'm speaking too much, but you're probably used to that. I just , well, I've been doing some thinking, and I would like to move back to Boston. I'm sure that everything has changed, but for me, nothing's changed. I still feel for you what I did all those years ago. That isn't easy for me to admit. You and I shared something that has never been duplicated or replaced throughout my years. I wanted to tell you something, and I hope you realize that it's difficult for me to admit this. I never got over you. I tried to throw myself into my writing, my homes, my friends, but nothing could ever make me forget you. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

She was pleased when she saw Sam start to smile at her last comment. "Wow. Just look at us. Just the two of us. Who would have ever thought that we'd meet again in our lifetimes? This just boggles the mind. But I believe there's a reason for everything. I believe I was meant to move back to Boston. I know you must have trouble believing in that, but have faith. That is really all we have, is it not?"

"Diane," Sam started. "Stay."

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Rest assured that I will be by your side as you journey through these difficult days. I promise you that. "

"You came?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and she had to go over in her mind what he might have said.

"Yes, I came, and I'm not leaving. Can I…does your hand bother you?"

He waved his hand in the air, and so she took it into hers, and they sat there, both of them more scared than ever. It would be all right. He was a fighter. No one knew that better than Diane, and she knew more than ever that nothing was going to hold Sam Malone down. So they sat in silence, holding hands, and holding on to hope. Yes, everything was going to be okay; Diane would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks went by, Diane's visits continued and she was relieved to see that Sam was growing stronger. She doted on him, to the point where he would grow frustrated with her efforts. It had never occurred to her that Sam's pride still remained, and so she went about her visits, oblivious to his feelings towards her

For Diane, the important part was that Sam was, indeed, recovering. The doctors had told her not to expect a miracle, but that was exactly what she was expecting. There was no reason to think that Sam, a once vital and youthful athlete, would make anything less than a full recovery. He was still in the prime of his life, even if his hair was a little whiter and his stamina a little less than what it was. This was Sam Malone, and if the doctors didn't know who they were dealing with, she sure did.

She decorated his room with flowers and cards from his buddies. They'd all been by to visit, though not as often as she would have liked them to have. For once in her life she found herself actually missing the gang at Cheers, and she knew that their visits had perked him up immensely. But for now, she was all he had, and she wasn't about to blow this chance to show Sam just what he meant to her.

What did he mean to her? Apparently everything, for her life was now dedicated to spending every waking hour by his side. There was a fondness she had for him that was evident in every question asked, every book read, every laugh that came out of her mouth. She was depressed, in her own way, but she was not about to let Sam sense that in her. It was hard work taking care of someone, but she did it without thanks (except for from Ernie) or expectations. If her lot in life was to love Sam, then so be it.

One day, when they were sitting outside on the patio, Sam surprised her by taking her hand.

"Why, Diane? Why are you still here?"

The question came out of nowhere, but she was glad that he had asked it. Maybe this would be a time for them to reconnect, for them to bond like they never had before.

"Why shouldn't I be here? You need me, and I'm more than happy to stay with you. Why, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Did it occur to you that I might not want you here?"

"Now, Sam, you're talking foolish. Perhaps the sun is getting to you. Maybe If we moved closer to the shade…"

He struggled for a minute to find his words. "No. I don't want you here. I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

"Don't be silly. Of course you need me. Look at all the progress you've made over the past few weeks. A few weeks ago you were barely speaking, and now you're engaging me in a conversation! I am delighted to see this, even if you don't mean what you say."

"Of course I mean what I say. I don't want you here. I am not going to be a burden…"

Diane laughed. "A burden? Is that what you think you are to me?"

"Aren't I?"

"Of course not. While I can't deny that the reason for our reunion is not a tragedy, it doesn't have to remain that way. We belong together, and I see it ever so clearly now. Why, this could be the best thing to ever happen to us!"

He shot her a dirty look. "Well I'm glad that you feel so good about things…I wish I could."

"Now, Sam, don't be a downer. You can't give up, not now. The doctors say you might even be walking within a few weeks. You've come so far. I always knew you were a fighter. You never did know when to give up," she chuckled.

"Is this a game to you? Because if it is I'm not playing…"

She took him by the hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm serious, Sam. I am here because, well, because I love you, and I would never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you."

"Is this what this is about? Guilt?"

"Any guilt I have had over the past has long since resolved itself. I'm here because I want to be here. I know you. I know you're stubborn and your efforts to push me away have not gone unnoticed. But there is nothing you can say that will push me away. I know you're hurting, and believe me when I say that I hurt for you as well. But we don't have time to dwell on the negative. We must stay positive and think of the good things that lie in store for you…"

"Like what? Getting out of bed? That used to be a pastime for me."

"Like getting you out of bed. Like getting your friends and family together again. I've met your granddaughter. She's lovely!"

"I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Well tough cookies. They already have. Don't you know that we're here for you because we love you?"

He looked at her for a minute.

"Yes, Sam, I said it. I said what's needed to be said for the past few decades. I love you, and my future is with you. I cannot imagine being anywhere else but with you from now on. So if you want to push me away, you'll have to try harder than that!" Diane smiled as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Sam tried to process everything that she'd said, but it was all too much, too soon. He couldn't say it if he wanted to. He didn't want anyone's pity or charity, and that's what this felt like. But for the moment, he could feel the warmth of her touch on his hand, and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it until that moment.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later Sam was feeling much better and was looking forward to his first outing since the stroke. He's been tired of being cooped up in the hospital room, and Diane knew that this was the best thing she could do for him. Yes, he'd tried pushing her away but even found that his strength was no match for her will. She'd stubbornly and lovingly stayed at his side the entire time, and for once he was too tired to protest. They'd had their differences over the years, but even he was starting to realize what their relationship had meant to her.

"Cheers? You're taking me to Cheers?"

"Why not, Sam? This was your home away from home for the better part of your life. I think that this would do you very well if you were to make your grand entrance, if only to see your friends again."

"I don't want to see my friends. I don't want them to see me like this."

"Come on, Sam. You're in for quite the surprise," Diane grinned proudly as she pulled up the wheelchair.

Sam was moved to near tears as he entered the bar, which was apparently a standing room only place on that cool February day. He'd never seen the place so packed in his entire life. It had been years since he'd been there, but he could see that in Woody's hands, the place had done quite well.

"What's all this? Diane, are you behind all of this?" He laughed as he faced her.

"With a little help." She nodded towards Woody, who was grinning wildly as he waved towards Sam.

"Is this all for me? Is there a Sox reunion I didn't know about?" He looked around and saw many familiar faces, even if he didn't know all their names.

"Yes, Sam, it's for you. Enjoy it. It's your day again," Diane leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before making their way to a table.

"Woody…what can I say? When I sold you the bar, I never had any idea you'd actually make a living out of it. You've done good…sport."

Woody and Sam both remembered that was Sam's first nickname for the younger bartender, who'd beamed in delight at the thought of another nickname. "Welcome home, Sam."

"Hey little brother, what's a guy got to do to get service in this joint?"

"Derek? You're here?"

Derek grinned. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Welcome back, Sam."

Even though they'd shared their acrimony over the years, even Sam had to admit that it was good seeing his brother again. This was…an experience. There was no other way to put it. It was hard to hear over the applause of the crowd, but he was feeling overwhelmed at all the attention that he was receiving.

"You see, Sam, you have many people rooting for you. You have lots of people that care for you. Look what you've meant to these people over the years," Diane pointed out.

"Kind of feels like an Irish wake," Sam was joking, but it hurt Diane to hear him talk like that.

"Don't say that. We're your friends and we all care about you. Don't you ever forget that. No more negativity."

"Hey look, is that Frasier? Frasier W. Crane?"

"Yes, Frasier and his wife Charlotte are here, look over there beside her, that's Frederick! You remember him, don't you?"

"My he's grown a little bit since the last time that I saw him, how are you buddy?"

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Malone. My dad only now told me that I spoke my first word here at this very bar," Frederick laughed. "What was it again?"

"Norm!" yelled the crowd as the subject of Frederick's first word entered the bar.

"Would you like a cold one, Mr. Peterson?" Woody asked.

"No thanks. I think it's about time I give up the stuff." Everyone looked at him. "Okay, time's up!"

Carla walked over to Sam, having been difficult to spot in the crowd. "Hey Mayday, what do you know?"

"My goodness Carla. Look at you. How are the kids?"

"Busy. I have 17 grandchildren now."

Sam laughed. "It's good to see you, Carla."

"I guess it's not true what they say," Sam turned to Diane.

"What's that?"

"They say you can't go home again, but apparently you can. Diane…I never stopped to thank you."

"For what?"

"For all of this. For everything. I owe you so much…"

"Consider us even. You let me have my time for writing, I just…well, I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

He reached over and took her hand, resolving more than ever to turn his life around. Yes, for the first time in a long time, Sam finally realized he had something worth living for. And that something-someone- was holding his hand.

TBC


End file.
